dsa_aachenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode XIII: Jede Legende hat ihren Anfang
Aus dem Reisetagebuch des Horakles a Teremon dyll Arÿios: Mein Herr des Horizonts auf deinen Pfaden will ich wandeln bis deine Schwingen uns beide über Dere tragen An deiner Seite ist ein Weg nie fern und scheint die Route uns versperrt so gib uns die Kraft uns selbst zu überwinden 'Tag 1 dieser Episode: ' Es fällt mir sehr schwer das einzugestehen aber auch ich bin an dem Punkt angekommen an dem ich dieses Schiff nicht mehr sehen kann. Wochenlang jeden Morgen derselbe Anblick und das gleiche monotone Geschnarche der Seeleute zerren an meinen geschulten Nerven. Ich sehne mich danach endlich wieder auf eigenen Beinen zu wandeln. Aber genug gejammert an dieser Stelle. Ich will meinen Gefährten weiterhin ein starkes Vorbild sein und kann mir nicht erlauben meine Verdrossenheit nach außen zu tragen. Es besteht ja auch aller Grund guter Dinge zu sein. Die Flaute ist überstanden und wir haben zumindest ein kleines Eiland entdeckt. Eventuell endet unsere Schiffsfahrt ja plötzlicher als wir denken. Wenden wir uns den aktuellen Problemen zu: Aus heiterem Himmel sind heute die meisten von uns von schrecklichen Schmerzen überrascht worden. Es war als ob etwas unseren Arm auffressen würde. Gemischt mit einem Anflug von Wahnsinn der unseren Geist belegt hat. Offensichtlich teilen wir auf einmal die Schmerzen die unser Schiffskobold jeden Tag zur Praiosstunde durchlebt. Ganz offen gesagt wunder ich mich nun kein Stück mehr über seine sonderliche Art und diesen verschrobenen Humor. Wer täglich solchen Qualen ausgesetzt wird verliert schnell Hesindes Gaben. Wir sind uns bei einer kurzen Besprechung im Prinzip alle einige das unter diesem neuen Gesichtspunkt so schnell wie möglich eine Lösung für das Problem des Klabauters gefunden werden muss. Carlos vermutet das der Klabauter selbst dafür verantwortlich ist das wir seine Schmerzen teilen und ist sich daher nicht sicher ob man ihm helfen sollte da er sich nicht erpressen lassen will. Wir einigen uns darauf erst einmal weiter abzuwarten ob es wieder geschehen wird. Was die Sache aus meiner Sicht nicht leichter macht ist das außer Carlos eh keine von uns einen Weg kennt die Schmerzattaken auf den Klabauter zu beenden. Später am Tage kletterte Carlos übrigens zu meiner Überraschung zusammen mit dem Klabauter hoch zum Krähennest. Amüsante Erinnerungen an Jacintos „Unterricht“ lassen mich das Geschehen aufmerksam beobachten. Nachdem Carlos wagemutig auf einem Bein balanciert fallen ihm auch plötzlich alle Kleider vom Leib. Es passiert allerdings nichts Weiteres und die beiden klettern kurz darauf wieder hinunter. Ich komme nicht umher zu bemerken das Carlos sehr zufrieden mit seiner Unterweisung scheint. 'Tag 2 dieser Episode: ' Gisco ist heute Morgen sehr aufgeregt und redet eindringlich auf Alzemir ein. Er meint das die Windgeister in Aufregung wären und sich streiten würden und das dies kein gutes Zeichen für uns wäre. Meine Meinung dazu: Jedem steht selbst frei wie er sich Dinge erklärt die nicht immer leicht in Worte zu fassen sind. Ich teile diesen Aberglauben zwar nicht aber ich wäre ein dummer Narr wenn ich die Sorgen eines erfahrenen Seemannes nicht zumindest respektieren würde. Ich beobachte das Wetter also den ganzen Tag über angespannt aber kann keinen Grund zur Beunruhigung feststellen. Eventuell ist Gisco also doch etwas überempfindlich. Gegen Mittag wächst die Spannung aber es passiert nichts und auch der Klabauter hat keine Schmerzen. 'Tag 3 dieser Episode: ' Heute ist es dann doch wieder passiert. Gegen Mittag wurden fast alle auf dem Schiff wieder von heftigen Schmerzen geplagt. Nur wenige von uns wurden verschont. Scheinbar kann man dieser „Zauberei“ widerstehen. Ich ärger mich zusätzlich das es mir nicht gelingen mag. Der ganze Vorgang hinterlässt ein Gefühl der Verletzbar- und Hilflosigkeit. Uns gelingt es Carlos zu überzeugen das er in der Nacht versuchen wird dem Klabauter, und damit auch uns selbst, zu helfen. Später kommt noch Effiria unser Schiff besuchen und spricht kurz mit Alzemir bevor ich eine lange und aufwühlende Unterhaltung mit ihr führe. Der Inhalt dieses Gespräches veranlasst mich in der Nacht Aves nach einem Zeichen zu bitten. Ich sehe ein Wasser Oberfläche vor mir aus der sich ein blaues Gesicht zu bilden scheint. Es sind wohl noch weitere Erkenntnisse von Nöten bevor ich vermag daraus schlau zu werden. 'Tag 4 dieser Episode: ' Heute Morgen verlässt Carlos übermüdet die Kajüte und legt sich sofort in seine Hängematte nachdem er stolz verkündet das er glaubt das Problem gelöst zu haben. Ich bleibe meiner Line treu und konzentriere mich weiterhin auf unseren gemeinsamen Weg. Auch wenn es mir schwer fällt zu akzeptieren so kann Carlos die Art wie er seinen Weg beschreitet frei wählen solange niemand unschuldig zu Schaden kommt. Anmerkung des Spielers: Carlos hat einen Bha’Levek beschworen mit dessen Hilfe er eine Albtraumwelt für den Magier aus Brabak erschaffen konnte über die er dann Kontakt zu diesem aufnehmen konnte. '' '' Später an diesem Tag können wir ein seltenes aber auch gefährliches Tier entdecken von dem so noch keiner von uns gehört hat. Es handelt sich um einen Rochen aber scheint ständig die Farbe zu wechseln und schimmert verführerisch. Wer das Tier betrachtet droht schnell in seinem Bann gefangen zu werden. Einigen Seeleuten aus unserer Manschaft geschieht eben jenes. Sie sind nur noch von diesem Rochen besessen und können auch keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Eindeutig scheint dieses Tier ein kleiner Widersacher Hesindes zu sein, denn was wir alles an Dummheiten ertragen müssen als wir versuchen den Bezauberten zu helfen ist nur mit Ingrimischer Geduld zu ertragen. Als besonders nervig stellt sich ausgerechnet Jacinto heraus der immer wieder plötzlich neben mir auftaucht und dessen Wortschatz scheinbar auf „Schau mal ein Rochen“ reduziert wurde. Besonders im Rückblick muss ich sagen das bei allem Ärger es doch auch sehr lustig war wie diese gestanden Seeleute und der stolze Magier einem Rochen so bedingungslos verfallen waren. Weniger Unterhaltsam war allerdings das einer der Matrosen sogar noch ins Wasser gefallen war und drohte zu ertrinken. Allerdings konnte er durch den tapferen Einsatz seiner Kameraden aus den Fluten gerettet werden und so ist hier alles denkbar harmlos ausgegangen. Die Heldin des Tages wurde dann schließlich Tholya die mit einem gut gezielten Schuss aus ihrer Balestra den Rochen verwundete und so verjagte. Wenn es um die Jagd geht macht den ter Gruchen Zwillingen in der Tat niemand etwas vor. Unter Deck musste ich dann leider noch ein sonderliches Schauspiel beobachten bei dem Jacinto die Kiste mit den Sachen von Carlos entleerte und dabei sah ich dass er einen Gwen Petryl Stein bei sich hat. Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen an meine Tage in Al’Anfa kamen in mir hoch. Ich wünschte mir ich hätte dieses Geheimnis nicht entdeckt. Eigentlich muss ich Carlos auf darauf ansprechen und verlangen dass er den Stein an die Kirche übergibt. Aber Andererseits kann ich mir seine Reaktion darauf vorstellen und will ihn auch nicht gegen mich aufbringen. Es ist denke ich in seinem Fall besonders wichtig das er Vertrauen in mich fasst wenn ich ihm helfen möchte einen guten Pfad für sein Leben zu finden. Solange ich mir nicht sicher bin habe ich vorerst beschlossen mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. Da teile der Mannschaft immer noch nur von dem Rochen sprachen beschloss ich Aves für sie um einen gesegneten Schlaf zu bitten und tatsächlich erhörte der Weltenwanderer meine Bitte und vielen von ihnen ging es am nächsten Tag schon deutlich besser. 'Tag 5 dieser Episode: ' Gedankt sei Aves und die Zwölfe. Wir sind heute (oder war es gestern?) von einem schlimmen Sturm eingeholt worden und gekentert. Aber wir haben überlebt und dürfen weiter auf Dere wandeln. Um es kurz zu machen der Sturm kam zügig über uns und Gisco und die Mannschaft haben alles versucht um das Schiff zu retten. Aber scheinbar haben Aves und Efferd andere Pläne gehabt und ließen unser Schiff in einer unfassbaren Welle kentern. Was dann geschah kann wohl niemand sagen aber wir sind an einem Stand angespült worden und scheinbar wohlauf. Es gleicht einem großen Wunder. Das Schiff liegt allerdings auf der Seite und treibt in der Bucht aber das lässt sich Anbetracht der Tatsache dass wir alle am Leben sind gut verkraften. Nun gilt es eine neue Welt zu erkunden! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Uthuria